Ash Doo and the Ghoul School
1701Movies' movie-spoof of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (1988). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Scooby Doo - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Shaggy Rogers - Brock (Pokemon) * Scrappy Doo - Max (Pokemon) * Ms. Grimwood - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) * Matches - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sibella - Herself * Winnie Werewolf - Herself * Elsa Frankenteen - Herself * Phantasma - Herself * Tanis - Herself * Revolta - Winifred (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Grim Creeper - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) * Colonel Calloway - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) * Tug - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Grunt - Bromley (The Swan Princess) * Miguel - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jamal - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Baxter - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Well Dweller - Himself * Count Dracula - Himself * Papa Werewolf - Himself * Frankenteen Sr. - ??? * Phantom Father - ??? * Mummy Daddy - ??? * Frog Scooby - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) Quotes: * Winifred: So Carlotta's girls have a new coach, eh? (Sinister Laughing) Ooh, he'll fit perfectly into my plan. * Creeper: It was a good thing I dropped my Venus spy traps into Carlotta's garden. (Giggles) * Winifred: You have done well, my Creeper the Goblin. Soon I will have those good little ghouls in my grasp. And then, I, Winifred, the witch of the web, will be the most powerful witch in all of Monsterdom. (Sinister Laughing) * (Creeper Giggles) * Winifred: Get back under there or else. * Elsa Frankenteen: You can't tell Elsa Frankenteen what to do. * Winifred: Then watch what I can do to your friends. * (Winifred Turns Ash Ketchum into a Frog) * Brock: Zoinks! Like, what in the world has she done to you, Ash? * Frog Naveen: Ribbit, ribbit. Trivia: * This is another time to use the Pokemon Advance Challenge theme song: This Dream at the beginning. The first was Ash Doo Meets the Boo Brothers. * This is an NTSC spoof. * Revolta is Winifred in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers, and Winifred is Revolta in this spoof. Gallery: Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Scooby Doo Brock.jpg|Brock as Shaggy Rogers Max in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Max as Scrappy Doo Carlotta in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Carlotta as Miss Grimwood Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Matches Sibella.jpg|Sibella as Herself Winnie Werewolf.jpg|Winnie Werewolf as Hersef Elsa Frankenteen.jpg|Elsa Frankenteen as Herself Phantasma.jpg|Phantasma as Herself Tanis.jpg|Tanis as Herself Winifred-0.jpg|Winifred as Revolta Creeper.jpg|Creeper as Grim Creeper Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess.jpg|Lord Rogers as Colonel Calloway Prince-Derek.jpg|Derek as Tug Roper Bromley.jpg|Bromley as Grunt Kuzco in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco as Miguel Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove-0.jpg|Kronk as Jamal Williams Sherman is a dog.png|Sherman as Baxter Well Dweller.jpg|Well Dweller as Himself Count Dracula (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School).jpg|Count Dracula as Himself Papa Werewolf.jpg|Papa Werewolf as Himself Naveen (Frog).jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Scooby Category:Scooby Doo Movie Spoof Category:Scooby doo Movies Category:Scooby Doo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-sppof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:1701Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Idea Category:Ideas Category:Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School Movie Spoofs